<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Time at DSMP store. Chaos by TheAstro_Kat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527215">Christmas Time at DSMP store. Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/pseuds/TheAstro_Kat'>TheAstro_Kat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Christmas, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Gift Exchange, No shipping get outta here ya weirdos, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/pseuds/TheAstro_Kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Christmas time at the Dream SMP grocery store. Wilbur knew exactly what he wanted to get Phil...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Grocery Store AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Time at DSMP store. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts">getouttamyswamp</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393056">DreamSMP Grocery Store AU headcannons</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp">getouttamyswamp</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yup! me TOTALLY not using my own prompt that I gave to this! Anyway, it's Christmas time, secret Santa. there are some more characters I added, and I just got bored and it was getting repetitive, so I skipped over some. I'm still new to writing, so I will get better! I wrote this, instead of me posting something that my sister, ElectroDragon wrote. be proud of meeeeeee</p><p>EDIT: This is a little less boring now, and has some more detail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was christmas time for the groccery store. Snow was falling and the store was slow today. Wilbur had the wondereful idea, to do a secrate santa. They put all their names in and drew them out of a santa hat. It started with Dream, who got himself and had to redraw, and then continued in a circle…<br/>RANBOO POV<br/>Ranboo got Tubbo. He thought that it should be easy! All he had to do, was go get something to do with bees. But then he realized, Tubbo already had a bunch of things to do with bees. So he called Tommy for help. “Tommy, what do I get Tubbo for secret santa?”<br/>“Big man, just get something with bees. It’s not that hard man.”<br/>“Yes, but he already has a bunch of bee stuff. And what if I get him something he ALREADY HAS!”<br/>“...I see the problem.”<br/>“Yea…”<br/>“Well, let me help you. For I am the biggest of big men, and I know what to get him. Let’s go to the store.” So they did. Tommy pointed out a bouquet of flowers, “For the bees,” is what he responded with when asked. Ranboo responded with, “This is going to be wrapped. I don’t think I should put flowers, which need light, fresh air, and water, in a box.” Tommy pouted. They ended up not getting the flowers. They then found a pin that had a bee on it that you could put on your shirts. “Get that,” Tommy said, “He doesn’t have one of those.” Now Ranboo was taken care of.</p><p>SAPNAP POV<br/>Sapnap got Fundy. Fundy. Out of all people, why FUNDY! He didn’t know the furry that well. But Dream kinda? Did? He hired him after all, so he must have some idea of what goes on in his head. “Dream, I got Fundy, what does he like other than being a furry.”<br/>“And you’re asking me… why?”<br/>“Because you hired him.”<br/>“That… is actually a good reason.”<br/>“So what does he like.” Dream sighed.<br/>“He, George, and me sometimes code some stuff together.”<br/>“And I.”<br/>“...Whatever. Just get him a coding thing or another housewarming gift.”<br/>“Thanks.” So Sapnap went to Microsoft. He went and got a monitor, and wrapped it in wrapping paper that had foxes on it. He slapped a FRAGILE sticker on it, and proceeded to leave it under the tree.</p><p>PURPLED POV<br/>Purpled got Ponk. This made him more anxious than if it was someone he didn’t know that well because if he did something that was weird, he wouldn’t get the excuse of he didn’t hang out with them enough. This was a fellow meat department member. So he went to the nearest plant store and got him a gift card that would exactly pay for a lemon tree. Purpled hoped he chose well.</p><p>PONK POV<br/>Ponk got Awesamdude. He knew what he wanted to get him. An engineering kit! It would be so easy; Sam would love it. He was going to get it, but then he realized, where does one get an engineering kit? Sam was the only one that was really into that sort of thing, so there was no one he could ask for help with. So he went to the magical place called AMAZON! And found a kit there. Ponk felt stupid. Amazon carried everything, so he should have never worried.</p><p>WILBUR POV<br/>Wilbur got Phil. He knew exactly what he wanted to get him. Phil was so short, so... Wilbur should get some wings to make Phil be able to fly up to his height. So he went to Walmart and got some ginormous raven-black bird wings. He couldn’t wait to see Philza’s reaction to this….<br/>~<br/>[still wilbur] Ponk got Awsamdude his engineering kit, which Wilbur would forever swear made Sam have stars in his eyes. Ponk’s gift card for a lemon tree from Purpled was treated similarly. He himself had gotten a guitar pick from Tommy, but it wasn’t just a guitar pick. It was a set of twenty guitar picks. Twenty. Guitar. Picks. Plus a red beanie. And they were extremely high quality as well. He was so happy about that. Ranboo got Tubbo a bee pin, which was now proudly on his shirt. Sapnap had gotten Fundy a monitor; a literal computer monitor. Karl got Eret, and he got them a dress, a blue one with silver trim. Eret tried it on and they looked absolutely beautiful in it. Quackity got Dream a lime green hoodie with sixty dollars inside, which made Dream laugh. Techno got Tommy and got him a letter, with the words, “I will play Minecraft with you, here is all of my social’s, including discord you nerd.” Tommy gasped in excitement and immediately whipped out his phone and friended him on all platforms. Wilbur would forever swear that Tommy had been <em>beaming</em> with excitement, that Techno cared enough to spend time with him when his own parents wouldn't. Eret had drawn Ranboo from the hat and gave him 12" tall platform boots to tower over everyone else inside of, in all his newfound 7’6” glory. Ranboo put them on as soon as he opened the box. Tubbo got Purpled, and he gave him a photo album with every photo have one that had Purpled in and a variety of other people. It had a note that sai, <em>TO remind you that you are never alone</em>. Skeppy had a similar idea with Bad and got him a photo album as well. It was filled with moments throughout the store, and also some that were from their personal lives. It also had a note, saying <em>Every moment I think you would enjoy. Have fun! ;)</em>. Techno got Skeppy and Techno had some <em>fun</em> with his gift. It was a duckie onesie, to match the one that Bad was always wearing when he wasn't on shift <strike>and sometimes when he was</strike>. Phil had drawn Quackity and got him an entire duck get up. Wings, shirt, pants, and even a beanie. That made <em>everyone </em>laugh. Dream got George and gifted him colorblind glasses. George cried when he put them on. Wilbur kind of zoned out after this, and returned to reality when he had to give Phil his gift. He watched Phil open the package, but before he took it out, he just looked at Wilbur with an expression that was screaming “Why?” To answer the unspoken question, Wilbur nearly cackled, “It so you can fly up to the rest of our heights and be level with us.” Everyone laughed at that, including Phil. Though he asked for help attaching them to his short Scott-Brit back. Later, after the Christmas party was over, Wilbur realized Phil never took the wings off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you want, you don't have to though.<br/>Drink water, sleep, and don't die. :)<br/>If you saw a spelling error no you didn't! they are void, null and have no meaning.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>